


晨间梦

by Dynon



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynon/pseuds/Dynon
Summary: 双琴刚到新加坡生活时的小插曲。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 4





	晨间梦

在录新一期视频前，Brett和Eddy少见地吵架了。

他们很少在情绪上跟对方有什么过不去的。

意见相左的时候他们通常会找个折衷点一拍即合。 如果是极小的事，通常Eddy会是无奈地扁扁嘴迁就对方的那个。

而现在呢。

Eddy甚至不愿意注视那个往日里他连偷瞄都不嫌多的朋友的眼睛。

Brett表现得一脸轻松，主动带起对话——虽然他眼里全然没有笑意，deadpan的表情里肌肉像死去了般平静。

他们正在和朋友们讨论拍短片的事。

大约察觉到两人之间空气不对劲，周围的朋友们比往常稍稍安静了些。

对话的节奏慢下去，试图从他们言谈举止的间隙里偷看到些起因的影子。

而Brett和Eddy也并不打算装作什么都没发生，尽管也没打算解释。

他们放任那些刻意的疏离和彼此间不着边际的对话，直到大家准备驾车出门。

Brett坐在一个远亲朋友的车里，Eddy的车上则载着他们另一群伙伴。

在停车到路边大家下去采购时，有那么一个空档，只有Brett和Eddy在一块。

Brett小声对Eddy说了什么关于视频主意的事，Eddy顿时表情纠结在一起——他看起来还没准备好和Brett讲话，但话题又强烈吸引了他的注意，让他也想加入进去。

短暂的纠葛中似乎情绪占据了主导，他愤恨地蹦哒出了一句Damm it，现在别和我讲话好吗。

Dude，这太让人分心了。我想生会气。

几个朋友不近不远地听到了他这句，憋着笑意不乏好奇地在他们之间看来看去。

Eddy撂下这句话便擦着Brett肩膀走向另一边。

他看起来心乱如麻，但终于不用继续被他的各种感官折腾——它们热切地希望和当事人碰触在一起，但他不想。

Brett那边没什么表情变化，他顿了顿，琢磨了下Eddy经过他身边时的温度 ，轻轻用鼻息叹了口气，便加入了其他伙伴的对话。

回程路上Brett继续坐进远房亲戚的车后座，他看起来好了些，谈笑聊天中找回了往常的节奏。

朋友们不戳穿他，笑着和他聊接下来的打算。

末了不免俗地问到他觉得新加坡生活怎么样，和澳洲有什么不同……Brett侃侃而谈，甚至聊到了Eddy如何让他们实行了这颇具惊喜的计划。

一个朋友听着耳朵痒痒的终于忍不住笑道，喔那是再好不过了，那么，现在这个…你们管它叫什么？

“情感隔离期”？

我们不介意听听你们难得吵架的感想噢。

Oh…Brett嗷着叫出声，仰头夸张地翻了个白眼，一脸嫌弃地摇着头嘟囔着拜托。

等他抬眼时又“恢复”成面无表情的模样，振振有词道，“我们从来不吵架。”

Eddy提着大小袋子回到他们共同的居所时，觉得他们应该和好。

可刚刚他拒绝了Brett，这会突然一如往常地拍上对方肩膀兴致盎然地跟对方讲Hey Bro，刚刚你说的企划很有趣我们再聊点详细内容……好像有些奇怪。

Eddy知道Brett和他期望的方向一致，最终不会介意这小小的拙劣手法，但Eddy并不想在今后的某一天里两人想起这一出时他始终会是被嘲笑的那一方。

其实也不是不行……Eddy在心里轻声嘟叨着。

本着Just do it的精神，Eddy打算试探下Brett的反应。却发现在许多人出入的这间屋子里，他找不到与对方独处的角落了。

结果就这么到了视频开拍的时间。

这是新一集的你拉我猜。

不过猜法和往常不同，由熟悉他们的共同朋友来想一个词，然后用身体语言展现给一方。 这方要用小提琴拉出来。

另一方则看不到肢体语言只能听到琴声，但会得到一张稿子。稿文里包含了 这个词。

两方竞争谁先说出指定词就算赢。

似乎是老天要磨练他们之间的默契。

玩到最后一轮时，朋友们有意促成他们和好，便试图让他们猜Reconciliation 。

没有几个字母能用音阶表示难度略大，表演的朋友绞尽脑汁地夸大肢体表达。

Brett观察着动作在那边拉 E，哦一个C nature，哦又有一个C nature，还有个 A……不过这仿佛是在给拥有绝对音感的另一个人泄题。

Eddy那边在听到两个C nature时其实有些猜到了，但他犹豫了下还没来得及开口念到R…他手机响了起来。

铃声是他很久前设的叫Reconciliation的一首歌。第一句就唱的Reconciliation，把他们几个都搞愣住了然后狂笑了起来。

Brett还没想到答案，但这会他突然知道那是什么了。

他还握着他的小提琴，目光越过客厅的沙发，看着背对他坐着的Eddy背影。

落地窗映照进房间的光有些亮眼，他知道Eddy会讲，但没想到来得更快的是一声带着诸多颤音的男中音。

就这么帮他们把那个他们没习惯说的词“唱”了出来。

完


End file.
